Contre tous préjugés
by Sandrine50.2
Summary: Le Dr Cullen et sa femme, qui ont déjà deux fils, adoptent la petite Bella. Après une enfance heureuse, des révélations viennent chambouler ses repères. Sa seule échappatoire : la fuite.
1. Prologue

**Prologue écrit par Laura et Sandrine. Les prochains chapitres seront écrits par Sandrine.**

* * *

Assise à la terrasse d'un café du centre de Seattle, je regardais les gens vaquer à leurs occupations. Toutes les couches sociales de la ville se livraient à mes yeux attentifs. On pouvait apercevoir aussi bien des hommes d'affaires dans leurs costumes noirs, le téléphone greffé à l'oreille, discutant vivement d'un quelconque contrat avec leur client que des adolescents dans leurs vêtements éraflés faisant des figures acrobatiques sur leur skate.

Et j'étais là, spectatrice de leurs petites routines, me noyant dans ce tourbillon incessant, m'évitant de ce fait d'accorder une trop grande importance aux pensées submergeant mon esprit.

Des milliers de questions s'entrechoquaient les unes aux autres et aucunes ne trouvaient de réponse. _Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?_ Je l'ignorais, même dans mes plus folles élucubrations, je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel dénouement. Où était cette fin édulcorée que les contes de fées me vantaient depuis mon plus jeune âge ! Où était ce prince charmant accompagné de son fidèle destrier censé enlever la jeune fille en détresse pour la soustraire à un funeste destin ! N'avais-je pas le droit, moi aussi, à mon « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Non, au lieu de cela j'avais fui la maison, ma famille et mon petit ami.

Perdue était le mot qui me caractérisait le mieux à ce moment précis. La maison avait toujours été mon refuge mais depuis quelques temps le climat qui y régnait, m'oppressait un peu plus chaque jour. J'espérais qu'ainsi éloignée de ma famille, je trouverais une explication aux sentiments plus qu'étranges qui m'animaient.

Je terminai de boire rapidement mon café. Relevant mon sac posé à mes pieds, je cherchai quelques pièces destinées au pourboire du serveur. Je me levai et quittai la terrasse sans prêter attention aux personnes alentour. Le regard baissé, je me laissai entrainée par la foule, me dirigeant mécaniquement vers la bouche de métro.

Je retournai à l'hôtel dans le but de téléphoner à ma mère adoptive, Esmée. La veille dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pris avec moi que le strict minimum, prévenant mes parents de ma fuite par un simple mot aimanté à la porte de réfrigérateur disant de ne pas s'affoler, que je reviendrai. Je m'étais précipitée à l'auto-gare prenant le premier bus en partance de Forks. J'avais conscience que ce comportement reflétait ma lâcheté et ne servait qu'à inquiéter un peu plus mes parents mais sur le coup, cela me semblait la meilleure solution.

Je ne voulais en aucun cas être celle qui soit à l'origine de la dissémination de cette famille. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi.

Parfois les choix que nous prenons peuvent être difficiles et douloureux.

Après un court répit, il semblerait que la vie me défiait à nouveau.

Il est vrai qu'elle ne m'avait jamais épargné. Elle m'avait toujours réservé son lot de souffrances, de désillusions et de difficultés… Mon cœur s'était senti plus d'une fois meurtri, brisé même par ce qu'elle m'avait infligé. Dès mon plus jeune âge, elle m'avait montré qu'elle pouvait être cruelle.

J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait l'être jusqu'au jour où elle m'a arraché à ceux que j'aimais, à ceux qui m'avaient mis au monde, mes parents.

Ces derniers étaient décédés lors d'un tragique accident d'avion alors que j'étais seulement âgée de 5 ans. J'avais peu de souvenirs du jour où on me l'avait annoncé. Cependant dans toute cette confusion, il y avait ces quelques minutes qui resteraient certainement gravées à jamais dans ma mémoire. Ces quelques minutes où une souffrance violente et vicieuse s'était répandue en moi insidieusement.

_J'attendais impatiemment que papa et maman franchissent le seuil de la porte. Mais lorsque je me suis précipitée pour l'ouvrir, mon sourire d'enfant collé aux lèvres, ce ne fut pas mes parents qui se trouvèrent derrière mais une dame en tailleur accompagnée d'un policier. La nounou, après une brève discussion les avait autorisés à entrer. La dame en tailleur s'approcha immédiatement de moi. Elle se présenta comme étant une assistante sociale du nom de madame Johnson et celle-ci commença à m'expliquer que papa et maman ne reviendraient pas ce soir à la maison. Je me souvenais des mots exacts qu'elle m'avait dit, pensant certainement que ceux-ci apaiseraient ma douleur._

_« Bella, ma chérie. Je m'appelle Marie et je suis assistante sociale. Je dois veiller au bonheur de petites filles et petits garçons de ton âge. Je suis là pour t'annoncer une triste nouvelle. »_

_Mes yeux commencèrent peu à peu à se remplir d'eau. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait. Je ne savais pas que cette nouvelle bouleverserait toute ma vie. Marie prit mes mains dans les siennes, caressant de son pouce ma paume dans un geste plus symbolique que réconfortant._

_« Ma chérie ce que je vais t'annoncer va te faire très mal. Tu ne comprendras peut-être pas tout immédiatement mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer au mieux ». Après avoir pris son souffle, elle continua à parler « Tes parents sont partis au ciel rejoindre ta grand-mère. Ils ont eu un accident d'avion cette après-midi alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison. »_

_Le reste de son discours ne devint qu'une cacophonie de sons. Elle redoutait que je ne comprenne pas. Mais si... La notion de mort que j'avais apprise quelques mois plutôt à la disparition de Grany était bien assimilée. Je me rendais compte peu à peu que maman ne viendrait pas ce soir me raconter une histoire, que papa ne me ferait plus jamais de bisous sonores sur le ventre, ceux qui me faisaient rire à gorge déployée. Seul papa savait les faire..._

On m'avait donc emmené dans un orphelinat proche de Forks. Il me restait bien un peu de famille. Un oncle célibataire qui enchainait les petits boulots vivant sur la côte Est et une grande tante qui n'avait plus toute sa tête. Autant dire personne capable d'élever une enfant aussi jeune.

La douleur était encore vive même si plus d'une décennie me séparait à présent de ce jour maudît. Malgré les années passées, je pensais souvent à eux. Il m'arrivait même de prier afin de garder avec eux un lien sacré et spirituel dont j'avais grandement besoin pour me sentir entière.

Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs d'eux. Et paradoxalement, ce dont je me souvenais le plus étaient des petits détails physiques, des odeurs, des attitudes… Des photos que l'on m'avait données venaient compléter ces bribes de souvenirs.

Je pourrais dire que le destin est cruel de m'avoir arraché à eux. Mais je n'en pensais rien. Je croyais à la fatalité, à l'impuissance dont nous faisions preuves face à ça. On avait beau vouloir régir nos vies, mais nous n'avions pas assez de pouvoir pour le faire. Tout était déjà écrit à l'avance.

Cet état d'esprit était resté inchangé depuis que j'étais en âge de comprendre toute cette complexité qu'est l'existence.

Si je croyais à la fatalité, je croyais aussi aux miracles.

Dans mon malheur, j'eus tout de même la chance de tomber sur des êtres extraordinaires qui m'avaient voulu et accepté avec ma douleur.

Je me rappelais de ma première rencontre avec eux. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement parce que lorsqu'ils étaient apparus devant moi, l'espoir qui m'avait quitté durant les jours où je m'étais retrouvée seule à l'orphelinat était réapparu. Un véritable espoir que je n'attendais plus.

_Assise sur mon lit, les genoux collés contre ma poitrine, plongée dans mes pensées troubles, je n'avais pas entendu des pas approcher. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, je sursautai et levai vivement la tête._

_« Oh désolée, mon cœur, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. », s'excusa madame Johnson, qui venait souvent me voir à l'orphelinat. « Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas venue seule, aujourd'hui. Deux personnes que j'aimerais te présenter sont venues avec moi pour te voir. Est-ce que tu aimerais les connaître ? »_

_Je ne dis rien et pris le temps d'observer les deux inconnus qui se trouvaient en face de moi._

_Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux cuivrés me souriait tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds se tenait en retrait._

_Finalement, je hochai la tête, peu enthousiaste._

_Avais-je vraiment le choix ?_

_Je savais très bien que même si j'avais refusé sa demande, elle aurait ignoré mes protestations et aurait poursuivi cette rencontre._

_Je n'étais qu'une petite fille après tout. Je devais juste obéir._

_« Très bien. », fit-elle en me caressant le bras. « Je te présente monsieur et madame Cullen. »_

_« Bonjour Isabella. », fit la dame d'une voix douce et rassurante en s'avançant lentement vers moi. « Tu as une très belle peluche, dis-moi. », constata-t-elle en touchant mon doudou avec lequel je dormais chaque soir. _

_« Ils sont venus te voir car ils souhaitaient faire ta connaissance. Tu verras ils sont très gentils.», dit madame Johnson sans se départir de son sourire apaisant qu'elle affichait assez fréquemment lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux enfants._

_Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi voulaient-ils me connaître?_

_Ils étaient de parfaits inconnus à mes yeux. Maman me disait souvent de me méfier des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Que je ne devais pas leur adresser la parole car ces personnes pouvaient être dangereuses. Devais-je me comporter ainsi avec eux ? Devais-je croire madame Johnson quand elle disait qu'ils étaient gentils ?_

_« Nous savons ce qu'il t'est arrivé mon ange et à quel point cela a été difficile. », admit la dame en s'agenouillant en face de moi. « Nous aimerions mieux te connaître et, si tu le souhaites, nous occuper de toi. »_

_S'occuper de moi?_

_Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille? Je ne les connaissais même pas._

_Voyant mon trouble, elle posa une main affectueuse sur ma jambe. Je répondis vivement face à cette intrusion en me reculant le plus loin possible de cette dame._

_« Il ne faut pas avoir peur de nous, Isabella. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. », fit l'homme d'une voix aussi apaisante que celle de la dame. _

_Je les regardais avec plus d'intérêt. Ce pouvait-il qu'ils soient réellement gentils ? En tout cas leurs regards reflétaient une grande douceur même s'il y avait également en eux une pointe d'inquiétude et de compassion._

_« Sais-tu que nous avons déjà deux enfants? », m'informa-t-il._

_Je le regardais d'un œil méfiant et secouai vivement la tête._

_« Et bien nous avons deux garçons : Edward et Jasper. Ils sont un peu plus grands que toi, mais je suis sûre que tu t'entendrais bien avec eux. »_

_Il me sourit et je lui souris timidement en retour._

_« Est-ce qu'ils ont beaucoup de jouets ? », le questionnai-je, subitement très intéressée._

_Tout le monde rit franchement. Je les regardais sans comprendre. Qu'avais-je dit de si drôle ?_

_« Oui. Énormément. Et je suis certain qu'ils seraient ravis de te les prêter. »_

_« Vraiment ? », demandai-je timidement._

_« J'en suis persuadé. »_

Mes sauveurs, comme j'aimais à les appeler, vinrent plusieurs fois par semaine me rendre visite.

Bien vite, une relation de confiance s'était installée entre nous. J'avais appris à les aimer. Ils n'avaient pas dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que je les considère comme mes parents.

Dans ma tête et mon cœur de petite fille, je n'aurais jamais cru que deux inconnus puissent me donner assez d'amour pour combler le trou béant qui s'était formé dans ma poitrine.

Avec un simple regard, un sourire sincère, ils avaient réussi à me donner ce que je n'avais plus osé espérer.

Le jour où on m'annonça que je quittais l'orphelinat pour vivre chez les Cullen, j'étais extatique.

J'étais si heureuse de le quitter et d'être accueillie par des gens si gentils. J'avais hâte de rencontrer Jasper et Edward et de pouvoir jouer avec eux.

Pourtant, en arrivant dans ma nouvelle maison, j'étais loin de me douter que l'accueil serait si froid.

En effet, les deux garçons Edward et Jasper, âgés respectivement de neuf et huit ans, ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil mon « intrusion » dans leur famille. Pour eux, j'étais une voleuse de maman. Esmée m'accordait beaucoup d'attention, me traitant comme une princesse. Je représentais à ses yeux son petit miracle.

J'appris bien plus tard que touchée par une endométriose, elle n'avait que peu de chance d'avoir un troisième enfant alors que son souhait le plus cher était d'avoir une petite fille à choyer.

Cependant, Jasper et Edward ne furent pas longtemps hostiles à ma présence. L'incident qui eut lieu dans la cour de l'école, un mois après mon arrivée, avait très certainement précipité leur acceptation. La brute qui terrorisait les filles s'en était prise à moi. Une décision arbitraire qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas prendre. Son croche pied entraina ma chute, celle-ci me causa quelques égratignures aux mains et un trou dans la robe. Edward et Jasper étaient très vite intervenus lui promettant mille et une tortures s'il osait recommencer ce traitement sur leur petite sœur. C'est ce jour là que j'étais devenue définitivement leur sœur et que eux étaient devenus mes héros.

Au simple souvenir de ces moments, un sourire s'étendit sur mes lèvres mais bien vite il se fana lorsque je repensais à ma situation actuelle.

Finalement, je me demandais s'il n'aurait mieux pas fallu qu'on ne m'adopte jamais. Cela aurait sans doute évité tant de douleur par la suite.

Mes paroles pourraient paraître excessives si, et seulement si, on en ignorait la cause.

Quelqu'un glissa une main sur mon épaule. La surprise me permit de refaire surface et de mettre ainsi fin à mes pensées chaotiques. Me retournant, j'aperçus la personne qui m'avait sorti de mes pensées. C'était un homme en uniforme aux couleurs du « King County Metro » : un contrôleur.

« Je vous ai appelé plusieurs fois mais vous n'aviez aucune réaction. Euh... la rame est à son terminus. Vous devez descendre ».

_Bien joué_ furent les seuls mots qui me vinrent. Je descendis de la rame et me rendis à pieds jusqu'à l'hôtel parcourant les deux stations que j'avais fait en trop.

L'hôtel ne payait pas de mine. La décoration était vieillotte, dans un ton marron-orangé qui datait certainement des années 70. La chambre contenait le strict minimum, une table de chevet entourait chaque coté du lit et à son bout se trouvait une petite télé.

Je m'assis sur le lit, le dos calé contre le mur. Le téléphone posé sur mes genoux, je composai le numéro de la maison espérant qu'Esmée réponde.

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer ce qui m'avait fait fuir ? Comment lui expliquer que des paroles avaient chamboulé mes croyances ?

_Il était encore tôt lorsque je rentrai de ma nuit pyjama qui avait eu lieu chez ma meilleure amie Alice. Je pensais trouver la maison vide puisque tout le monde avait une multitude de choses à faire en ce dimanche. Cependant lorsque j'arrivai à l'étage afin de déposer mes affaires, des voix que je reconnus me parvinrent._

_Dans la chambre d'Edward, j'entendis mes deux frères avoir une discussion animée._

_Ma curiosité était telle, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Je me demandai ce qui avait pu causer cette querelle. Ils s'entendaient tellement bien en temps normal, qu'il était rare de les voir se disputer._

_« Tu sais que si tu fais ça, ça aura de graves conséquences ? », s'exclama Jasper._

_« Je m'en moque. Il faut qu'elle sache. J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être celui que je ne suis pas. », répondit Edward._

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles faire ça... »_

_« J'en ai assez de vivre dans le mensonge. J'en ai marre de lui mentir et de mentir à moi-même. »_

_« Je trouve que cette façon d'agir est très égoïste, Edward. Pense aux conséquences que tes aveux vont engendrer. Laisse-la vivre sa vie. Garde tes distances. Reste celui que tu as toujours été à ses yeux : un frère. »_

_« Je ne veux plus jouer ce rôle. Je veux être plus qu'un frère pour elle. »_

_« Tu vas tout gâcher. C'est tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire. Ceci devait rester notre secret. », s'insurgea Jasper. « Et si elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, que vas-tu faire ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… Je ferai tout pour que ça arrive. De toute façon, je sais qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressent la même chose. »_

_Je restai plantée là, pétrifiée comme si la personne qui était l'origine de cette houleuse discussion était étrangère à mes yeux._

_Parlaient-ils vraiment de moi ? Était-ce de moi dont il était question ?_

_Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte. _

_Je glissai le long du mur et me laissai tomber sur le sol froid en sanglotant. J'essayai de mettre un sens à tout ça mais n'y parvins pas. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir de façon cohérente. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête._

_Je ne pouvais chasser de ma mémoire les mots qu'avaient prononcés Edward. Ceux que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre._

_Comment n'avais-je rien vu venir ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ?_

_Finalement, mon erreur fut d'avoir assouvi ma curiosité en les écoutant. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça? Si j'avais su ce dont il était question, je me serais bien gardée de le faire._

_Mais en y réfléchissant d'un peu plus près, je me dis que d'avoir agi de la sorte était sans doute une possibilité qu'on me donnait d'agir. D'arrêter tout ça._

_Et la seule façon de le faire était de fuir, d'échapper à cette vérité oppressante._

_Même si j'allais devoir me retrouver seule et même si ça allait faire mal, je savais que c'était la meilleure solution et qu'aucune autre décision n'était envisageable._

La voix à l'autre bout du fil me ramena dans le présent.

« Résidence Cullen... »

Mon cœur rata un battement quand j'entendis la voix de l'appelant. Je fixai longuement le combiné téléphonique, incapable de décider quoi faire. Lui répondre ou pas, je faisais face à un dilemme de taille.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, tiraillée entre l'envie de lui parler et le besoin de mettre de la distance entre nous.

Le cœur lourd, je remis le combiné téléphonique sur son socle mettant ainsi un terme à l'appel mais également à tout lien.

Un choix radical et définitif. Choix que j'avais pris tout ça parce que mon frère m'aimait d'un amour impossible.


	2. Note

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Je voulais vous informer que je déménage cette fiction. **

**En effet, me retrouvant seule à l'écrire, il était plus simple pour moi de la mettre sur mon compte principal. **

**Bien sûr, je garde précieusement sur mon ordinateur les 90 reviews que j'ai déjà reçues. **

**D'ailleurs merci encore pour cela.**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous et que vous n'oublierez pas de mettre cette fiction en alerte si, toutefois, vous voulez connaître la suite.**

**Voici le lien où vous pourrez désormais lire cette fiction :**

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6544589 / 1 / Contre_tous_prejuges

**(N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)**

**Vous trouverez ce même lien sur mon profil.**

**Je supprimerai ce compte d'ici quelques semaines.**

**Merci encore à vous de me lire.**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort.**

**Et surtout, prenez soin de vous.**

**Sandrine**


	3. Note 2

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que le chapitre 2 de cette fiction a été posté et que vous pouvez le lire en allant sur le lien suivant :

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6544589 / 3 /

(ne pas oublier d'enlever les espaces)

Ou en allant sur mon profil.

Je tenais également à vous informer que je supprimerai ce compte dans une semaine.

Je vous embrasse.

A bientôt, je l'espère.

Sandrine


End file.
